In My Eyes
by AlyciaL
Summary: Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku fic. Gin's POV [ginran] R&R! Can be considered as a sequel to The First And Last Goodbye.


**In My Eyes, The One I See**

**Gin/Rangiku**

* * *

In a dark room, a man with silver hair stood beside the window. 

_Cold. _

He felt the numb and chill feeling chewing his hollow heart.

He looked around the room.

The window was shut closed.

Why did he felt so cold?

In his mind there was an answer.

_You are not here._

_Not here with me._

_I felt cold, Rangiku._

_Where are you when I needed your warmth?_

He chuckled softly.

_Yeah I dumped her._

_Finally._

_Our fate came to a crossed path._

_We parted._

_After all these days, all these months, all these years, decades, even centuries. _

_How long... how long..._

For once, the silver hair man smiled.

Not the usual evil grin.

But a very soft and tender smile.

_What we had been through together_

_How we had fought to survive_

_How we had supported each other_

_How I had left you_

_And returned._

_How you had hated me._

_And me being forgiven._

_This time it will be different._

_You are smart Rangiku._

_You should know by now._

_Our crossed destiny _

_Came to an end. _

_For once, I will not walk in front of you._

_Neither will you be walking behind me._

_You will not be there when I turn around._

_I will not be there when you look up. _

_I told you I'm sorry._

_I meant it._

The silver man's eyes cringed together tightly.

A strained expression appeared on his face as if he was in pain.

His hands turned into fists.

_You should know the reason behind my goodbye ne?_

_No matter how long I had left you without a goodbye, I will always return to you, ne?_

_We have never parted._

_Our hearts have never parted._

_Our shadows cast on us both no matter where we go. _

_You used to complain that you are nothing in my eyes._

_You used to ask me "What am I to you in your eyes, ne Gin?"_

_You accused me for every time leaving without a goodbye._

_Ha, your birthday wish. My goodbye._

_I had never granted your wish, ne?_

_Do you know, girl?_

_Goodbye was the last thing I ever wished to say to you._

_Because if I did, I know my goodbye, your wish _

_Will be the first and last._

_You are wrong._

_You are everything to me._

_You are the reason I fought._

_You are the reason I lived._

_Rangiku, _

_In my eyes the one I see... is you._

_I remembered_

_A long long time ago_

_A mission on earth_

_I heard this song_

_Who sang it, I have no idea._

_But the song_

_My answer to your question._

_In my eyes the one I see,_

_You._

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_Rangiku, because you loved me_

_That's why I left you._

_I choose to grant your late birthday wish._

_I said my goodbye._

_Because you loved me_

_I will not allow you to follow me._

_Because you loved me_

_For once, this is a path that I will need to walk alone._

_A path without return._

_Now do you see the meaning of my goodbye?_

_Because you loved me_

_I prefer you hating me than withered along with me._

_I knew_

_I was leaving your greatest fear alone._

_Being left by me._

_Do you know?_

_My greatest fear_

_Walking my path without you following._

_My greatest fear_

_Me walking too fast_

_I used to stop and pause. _

_To wait for you_

_Once again you, catching up with me, casting your shadow behind mine. _

_Yet this time_

_Rangiku_

_Despite your greatest fear _

_Despite my greatest fear_

_This time_

_I will be walking my path without you following_

_Because I loved you._

* * *

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

I don't take credit on Celion Dion's 'Becaused You Loved Me' lyrics.

I loved that song.


End file.
